M and M's
by scrambled-eggs-at-midnight
Summary: A collection of Matt/Mello poetry. Complete for now.
1. Goodbye

**(Before I get started with this insanely long author's note, I just want to say many thanks to my beta for putting up with me and my whining.)**

**A/N: Hi there. It's Eggy.**

**I know I really shouldn't be starting anything new right now, but I felt like this needed to be done because it's really bugging me to have a bunch of stuff like this sitting around on my computer. Basically, this will be a place for all the random MattxMello poetry (because I am pretty much in love with the pairing) that's been spewing out of me lately. They'll be all different lengths and styles, and many will be ANGST. I can't say how often I'll update, but maybe someone will get a kick out of this. *Shrugs.* Poetry is kind of my anti-drug, so I'll probably end up hanging around this a lot. Who knows? (Insert mysterious music here.) **

**Anyway, this first one is from Mello's POV. It's a poem for Matt (don't ask me why Mello's writing a poem because I don't know either) and it's basically Mello's goodbye. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

…

Matt,

This is a poem

That I wrote for you

It's filled not with lies

But with things that are true

It should tell of love

And of hope and of joy

But instead it shows sorrows

Felt by one lonely boy

I did try to save you

Oh, believe me I did

But you're that kind of person

And I had to give in

You made my life better

In the end and the start

Because you opened the door

And you unlocked my heart

I watch you lie breathing

Still asleep on the bed

And I write down these words

As they pound through my head

But words cannot say

How much you mean to me

And how I want to grab you

To run and to flee

So let's give it all up

Let's abandon this chase

Let's forget it all now

Have someone else win the race

But I know you won't let me

For you know how I feel

How I can't stop driving

And turn over the wheel

So you smile and you laugh

Saying that it's okay

And you whisper, Don't worry

It's your only way

Now I look to my left

See a gun, locked and ready

And I look to my right

See your eyes, set and steady

There's a smile on your lips

And it shatters my heart

Because you had me won over

Right from the start

But the sun's rising now

It's time to get going

It's time to set forth

With both of us knowing

That we'll never come back

I know I won't, at least

But maybe you'll live

I hope you go free

So forgive me, dear heart

For all that I've done

Having you with me

You know it's been fun

You probably won't read this

I doubt you'll have time

But I hope you'll remember

These feelings of mine

I love you.

-Mello


	2. Your Song

**A/N: I don't even know with this one. I wrote it in a car on the way to Washington DC, then came home and edited it at least a million times before finally giving up and accepting it the way it is now. Anyway, for your convenience, Matt's the narrator. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note**

I heard a song on the radio

And it made me think of you

Reminded me of all your quirks

And the little things you do

Like the way you smirk and smile at me

And act like it's a joke

Even though I see it in your eyes

That lack of joy and hope

I think this song was meant for you

'Cause it seemed to tell a tale

Of a boy who lost his love of life

His heart seeming to fail

And in this song the boy told lies

He fell so far below

'Till finally his dreams were lost

Amid the fire and smoke

The song ended, finally

I'll admit that I cried

Because when the chords faded

It felt like goodbye

But I'll dry my tears

I'll put a smile on my face

Because I know that you hate

Things other people embrace

But maybe some day later

When they're playing that song

You'll realize that your life

Has gone terribly wrong

Then with a wink you'll take my hand

With a smile in your eyes

And you'll fall deeply in love again

With every turn and each surprise

So hold tight to me, my darling

I swear I won't let go

There's a song playing now

And it's one that we both know.


	3. Tonight

This is starting to get old. Writing these notes, I mean. Damn FF dot N, it keeps eating my formatting. Anyway, I've given up. You probably don't even care, but it's bugging the ever loving crap out of me. XP *dies*

_Sorry to those of you that received an alert for this, only to find that the chapter wasn't there. I screwed up the formatting, and had to re-upload. I apologize for the inconvenience._

**A/N: This was written last night at about 11:30 pm, which means I only had a few hours to be paranoid and go back to edit it every twenty minutes. Even so, I kind of like this one. (Why, I haven't a clue.)**

The lights are turned out  
Though there's usually doubt

But tonight it's gone missing  
Lost in touching and kissing  
Because they know that time's passing  
Nothing ever is lasting  
When you have places to go  
And the world mocks your woes  
But you can't hide from morning  
'Cause it gives you no warning  
So they whisper more softly  
Because the noises are costly  
And they're finally broke  
But still they have hope  
Hidden for their own sake  
Their hearts ready to break  
Now that day time brings tears  
And exposes their fears  
Away one of them's stealing  
'Cause he can't stop the feeling  
That there's something to do  
And he knows he'll pull through  
But the other one's hurting  
In his heart, there's a burning  
It's a passionate fire  
Coming from a live wire  
And it can't be put out  
No matter how loud he shouts  
And asks to come too  
They're together like glue  
At least, that's how it should be  
At least, that's how it would be  
But he's fallen asleep  
His dreams will be deep  
Filled with chocolate and smiles  
And a boy, still a child  
That is leaving today  
No time left for play  
'Cause the morning has come  
The nighttime is done  
But the dark is still there  
As he leaves, unaware  
In the cover of night  
That will make it all right  
Reunite them again  
They're defying all sin  
With their touching and kissing  
And the dreams that they're missing  
Tonight


	4. Hi There

**A/N: Hopefully FF dot N doesn't f*ck up my formatting this time. *Shakes fist.* Anyway, not sure what to think about this one, either. Basically, it's Mello ranting at God. Seriously. Er… I hope it doesn't offend anyone or anything. :/ Damn, but I come up with some serious crap sometimes. Heck, I don't even know if anyone actually reads/enjoys these, but oh well. I don't write 'em just for you, after all. ;) Though your comments are greatly appreciated. (Wink wink, nudge nudge.) XD**

**Disclaimer That I Keep Forgetting: Don't own Death Note**

Hi there

Can you hear me?

I'm calling your name

Did you lose track of my voice

In the terror and pain?

Hi there

Will you listen?

I've got something to say

I was wondering when

My life blew away

Hi there

Did you miss me?

I haven't spoke in a while

Now I'm bringing you up here

It's time for your trial

Hi there

Was it your fault

That the bullets did fly?

Or is it my fault I'm sitting here

Starting to cry?

Hi there

Don't ignore me

It's really not fair

Is it just that you hate me

Or do you really not care?

Hi there

Hate to tell you

But I care a lot

Because this guilt isn't cold

It's searing and hot

Hi there

Do you see him

Lying there on the ground?

Does that sight make you happy?

Does it make you feel proud?

Hi there

Now I'm begging you

I'll do anything at all

Just please hold him up

And don't let him fall

Hi there

Can you give him

A message from me?

Can you tell him I love him

And that he set me free?

Hi there

Guess I'm going

I suppose I'll see you soon

'Cause I've got nothing left to live for

My fate is my doom.


	5. Chocolate and Cigarettes

**A/N: Is short. Reeeaally short. Even so, I'd like to dedicate this one to you, **_**ChocoAndCigs**_** because it was inspired by your penname. ^^ I hope you like!**

Chocolate and cigarettes  
And smoke left unseen  
Two boys in a room  
Full of unfocused dreams

Chocolate and cigarettes  
Amid the soft lights  
The last thing you see  
As you lay down at night 

Chocolate and cigarettes  
The breakfast of kings  
It's all you have time for  
As you pack up your things

Chocolate and cigarettes  
Simple constants in life  
'Cause when some things go wrong  
They still will seem right

Chocolate and cigarettes

End the fighting and tears

Life's little comforts

Are what we hold dear

Chocolate and cigarettes

Held on unfinished nights

When nothing goes wrong

And nothing goes right

Chocolate and cigarettes  
Will come first to our minds  
When we think of two boys  
Living life on lost time


	6. Mello and Matt

**A/N: This one is even shorter than the last one. Oh well. I kind of like it… Anyway, I'm pretty sure what I did with this one shouldn't take you too long to figure out; it's kind of obvious. XD **

Miss you

It's not fair

Heaven is nothing if you're alone

Although you seem to believe

Everything will be okay

Love you forever

Know you love me too

Even when you're angry

Even when it seems

Hell is before us

Life still is worth living

Maybe I deserve you

Apparently I do

If you haven't left me yet

Let me know if you get sick of me

Just say the word

Even if it hurts me

Except you keep on saying

Verifying, really

Always you will love me

Suppose it must be true


	7. With the Rain

**A/N: These just keep getting worse and worse. But… I kind of love it anyway. ^^**

Is there anyone there to cure this pain  
When tear drops fall like acid rain  
And beauty sleeps the night away  
It's lost in things we cannot say  
Our dreams belong to the sky above  
They fight for the top, they push and shove  
'Till one breaks through and the other weeps  
It's soul is broken in defeat  
Which one are you, my dying boy?  
Are you filled with pain  
Or with hope and joy?  
Your faith is strong  
Your goals are true  
But something's lacking  
It's killing you  
Holding tight to the star  
That's slipping away  
You tremble at night  
As you fight and you pray  
Still he holds your hand  
'Cause he can't let go  
It's an unspoken law  
One that both of you know  
But he really does care  
It's what he wants to do  
And if it's selfish of you  
Then you can't see the truth  
Because who needs these whispers  
This terror, this pain  
With the words left unspoken  
Washed away with the rain


	8. Blue Eyes

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been kind of busy. But don't worry- I'll always find time to write angsty poetry! :D Thanks for your reviews! Also: Formatting's being kind of wonky today. Forgive me?**

There's rain  
Rolling down the glass  
Of the window pane  
And the thunder's drunken roar  
Chases shivers down my spine  
'Cause you're sitting there  
Sitting there  
With your blue-gray eyes  
And their beautiful stare  
The exact color of the sky  
That watch my every move  
You're Father Time  
And Mother Nature  
All rolled into one  
With your eyes  
Your sky-blue eyes  
You see me  
How the lightening makes me cringe  
But you never move  
Just sitting there  
Sitting there  
By the window pane  
And the rain is growing heavier  
Stronger  
And there's a chill to the wind  
I would feel it  
But I can't  
Because your eyes  
Your ice-blue eyes  
Keep me safe  
Sound  
Warm  
Scared  
Scared of your eyes  
And the rain  
Dripping, dripping  
Off the window pane  
With one hand raised  
And the world in it's palm  
Your baby-blue eyes  
Whisper my name  
And I come to you  
Because I can't say no  
To sad blue eyes  
Made of window panes  
That are dripping  
Dripping  
With the sky's heavy tears  
Just like rain


End file.
